


Ruin the Friendship

by Fanfictionisthegame



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionisthegame/pseuds/Fanfictionisthegame
Summary: One shot based on the Demi Lovato song Ruin the Friendship!





	Ruin the Friendship

_Chloe POV_

I’ve been watching Beca for years now. Six to be exact. I intentionally failed my maps class just to stay at Barden with her. Six years of me relentlessly flirting with Beca, and getting nothing in return but friendship. We even live together and share a bed for God’s sakes. Whenever I flirt with her she calls me a weirdo and gets awkward, yet she’ll stare at my ass in Bellas practice. Beca Mitchell is a tough nut to crack, but I’m determined to do it. 

Currently we’re sitting in our apartment together, Fat Amy is out doing something, or Bumper. Beca had a rough day at the office and was currently using the only remedy that apparently made sense to her, and she was smoking a cigar by the window. She was pretty quiet when she got home, but I didn’t think she’d be quiet for this long. I can’t really stand her being quiet for any longer, so I’m going to go talk to her.

“Becs, can you put down the cigar?” I ask, knowing that she’ll listen, she always does.

“What’s up Chlo? Was the smell blowing back into the apartment? I’m sorry, I kind of just zoned out for a while.” The way she frantically puts her cigar out is one of the cutest things I’ve seen.

Beca knows I hate smoking, and I also hate the smell of her smoking her stress relief cigars, so anytime I get near, she puts it out and does her best to clear the air of the smell. She’s also caring enough to jump in the shower before we go to bed after she smokes, just to get the smell off of her.

“Will you play me that song on your guitar again?” I ask, knowing this song is why she’s having a bad day.

“I don’t really want to Chlo, Marcus still doesn’t think it’s good enough and I’m out of ideas…” She’s mumbling and won’t look at me, classic Beca Mitchell.

“Please Becs, I have an idea. And you know I love it.” I plead.

I watch as she rolls her eyes and shoots me a small smile before getting up to get her guitar. None of the Bellas have seen her this soft with anyone but me. That’s got to count for something right? She starts to strum her guitar and sing to me, it’s perfection. She only seems to be brave with me at night when no one else is around, I don’t know why this side of her can’t stay around until the sun comes up.

She looks really good tonight for some reason, I think I might just go for it. The worst thing that can happen is that she can be totally not into it, right? She wouldn’t stop being my friend or anything like that. Beca’s pretty upfront about her support for the LGBT+ community. I just don’t know if she’s in it. It’s now or never Beale.

“Beca.” Shit, it has to happen now Chloe, you called her out.  
“What’s up Chlo?” She looks concerned, good one.

“I think we have really good chemistry and I want to ruin our friendship.” I say, full of hope that she won’t react badly.

“What do you mean Chloe? You don’t want to be friends with me?” She asks looking more confused.

“Not exactly. I don’t know why it’s taken me so long, but I want to cross the line of friendship with you.” I state confidently.

“Chloe..” She’s getting up, oh shit.

I prepare myself for the worst when I’m tackled and suddenly kissing someone. I opened my eyes in disbelief and sure enough, I was kissing Beca, more, Beca was kissing me. My mind was working a million miles an hour while my heart began to pound against my chest. Beca’s lips are so soft, it’s crazy. But just as I’m starting to really get into it, Beca pulls away.

“Uh sorry, I’ve just wanted to do that for a while..” Beca says, nervously rubbing the back of her neck.  
“Don’t apologize.” Now or never Chloe, go for it.

I lunge forward and pull her into a searing kiss. I could get used to kissing her like this.


End file.
